


I Honestly Love You

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	I Honestly Love You

1  
凌晨三点，酒店大堂里值夜班的前台戴着口罩昏昏欲睡，保安干脆歪在沙发上睡了过去，浅蓝色的口罩跟着鼾声的频率一起一伏。王凯从电梯里出来，做贼似的穿过大堂，刚走到门口就被门缝里吹进来的贼风冻了个哆嗦。他下来得太急，忘了穿羽绒服，好在没忘记戴口罩。以前戴口罩是艺人的本能，一来可以挡脸，尤其是在状态不好的时候；二来也能提醒站姐和娱记，这是个需要戴口罩好让你们一眼认出来的腕儿。当然人人都戴口罩的时候也就显不出鹤立鸡群来了，现在不戴口罩的才扎眼。  
感应门悄无声息地开了条缝，王凯站在酒店门口的台阶上，抻长脖子往前方的黑暗里看，看了会儿又把手机掏出来。微信聊天界面最下方是自己发的满头问号的表情包，表情包上边是靳东五分钟前发过来的语音，他听了好几遍了，靳东说“我再过会儿就到了，敲门你开一下”。他正犹豫着要不要再给靳东发条微信，两道车头大灯的远光斩开浓夜，靳东把车停在台阶下，迈出车门对他招手，口罩带紧绷绷勒在脸上，上下左右四道印儿。  
“哥，我不都说了我没事吗，你怎么来了？”  
“不放心，来看一眼，顺便给你送点东西，”靳东拉开后排车门，卸出四个大号旅行箱，“走吧，先上楼再说。”

2  
房门一关，两个人就抱到一块去了，口罩还是勉强腾出手来摘的。靳东抬手摩挲了两下王凯后脑勺：“没瘦，好像还长了点肉，不错，挺好。”王凯心满意足地把下巴搁在靳东肩膀上，又扭头亲他鬓角：“嗯，胖了，天天大门不出二门不迈的，脸也捂白了，我都怕重新开机的时候不连戏怎么办。”靳东轻声笑起来，王凯磨磨牙，推着人往洗手间走：“先洗手去，洗干净啊。”靳东一本正经地建议：“洗手不够彻底，要不咱俩干脆洗个澡吧？正好也看看你身上捂白了没有。”  
王凯圆溜溜地瞪他：“大半夜的开车过来还不累是吧！”  
“有点累，还行，”靳东推开洗手间的门进去，下半句话隐隐约约地藏在水声里，“我觉得自己主要是疯得厉害。”  
王凯坐在大号旅行箱上，露出个美滋滋的笑：不疯魔不成活，疯就疯吧，咱俩一块儿疯。

3  
一个箱子里是口罩；一个箱子里是洗手液消毒酒精，边上乱糟糟地塞了点儿衣服零嘴；一个箱子里塞满了速冻的各种吃食；最后一个箱子里是水果干果。别的且不说，那箱子口罩里竟然有一小半是N95，这玩意儿现在可太难买了，他们剧组打招呼托关系好不容易搞到了点一次性医用口罩，分到每个人头上的也就十几二十个，大家都尽量不出门，主要是为了省口罩。  
“哥，你还能弄到N95吗？”刚才的高兴劲儿突然散了，王凯蹲在箱子边上抬起头，“不管多贵都行，我想买。”  
“就剩这些，你留着自己用，”靳东伸手把他拖到床旁边的沙发上坐下，“其他的我已经都捐了，真的，口罩，防护衣，手套，护目镜，只要能想办法买到的我都捐了，给你带口罩过来不是让你捐的，听到没有？”  
王凯垂着眼睛点头：“我也捐了，捐钱了，可现在钱有什么用？而且——”  
“别而且了，你跟我说实话，到底捐了多少啊你？”靳东叹气，“现在几笔了？”  
王凯摇头：“太多了，记不清楚。”他被靳东盯得有点心虚，下意识地越说声越小，身子也往下缩了缩，“那个，要是下半年没什么进项，我可能就得靠你养活了……”  
靳东想都没想就答应了：“行，我养你。”他伸手摸摸王凯的头发，说不上是嫌弃还是骄傲地给了个评价，“——傻乎乎的。”  
王凯对此评价颇为不服，本来想当场反驳来着，再一想还得靠靳东养活，马上很识时务地怂了，小声逼逼了一句：“傻也有傻的好处啊！”  
靳东点头首肯：“嗯，傻的比较好骗。”

4  
本来靳东以为自己会很快睡着，但是并没有。  
王凯就在触手可及的地方，所有细节都清晰得过分，呼吸的频率，暖乎乎的体温，床垫下陷的弧度，以至于枕头轻微的颤动，和分不清谁头发上残留的一缕洗发水的香气。即便王凯装得再老实也没用，有些人的存在感就是这么强，只是躺在靳东身边，就把他心里所有别的念头都挤出去了，这简直——简直不讲理。  
王凯悄咪咪地往靳东身边靠近了点，嘀嘀咕咕，恶人先告状：“哥，你这样我睡不着……”  
靳东被他气乐了：“我干什么了你就睡不着？”  
王凯不吭声，过了几秒钟，伸手来握靳东的手，不是那种完全十指交扣的握法，就是把手指轻轻搭在靳东手掌里。靳东叹口气，侧身把王凯搂过来，胡乱顺了几下他后背，命令似的：“行了，别瞎想，先睡觉。”  
王凯还是不吭声。他不想和靳东说自己每天在房间里来回打转，像被关在笼子里的动物，剧本看不下去又不敢刷微博，而朋友圈里的呼告求救不忍卒睹。那是他生于斯长于斯的城市，他既庆幸于自己不在那里，同时也为此焦虑愤怒，甚至羞愧。  
“睡吧，我在呢。”  
后背上的手又轻轻拍了几下，已经失眠很多天的王凯哈欠着流下两滴泪。

5  
王凯没想到的是，叫醒自己的不是阳光，不是闹钟，甚至不是晨勃，而是叽里咕噜乱响的肚子。他很小心地动了动，发现靳东也醒了，试探着开口：“哥，我有点儿饿。”靳东本来手搂在王凯腰上，这会儿顺理成章地滑下去捏他屁股，又韧又弹的两团好肉，靳东也觉得自己好像有点饿了，翻身把王凯压住：“我知道你饿，放心，肯定管你的饱……”王凯眨眨眼，忍着没笑出声：“哥？我的意思不是那个饿，我是——”  
空落落的胃很会把握时机地响了一声，气势分外宏大，一唱三叹，绵绵不绝。  
王凯实在憋不住了，开始盒盒大笑。靳东抬手把睡得乱七八糟的头发随便往后一捋，跳下床去翻冰箱，翻着翻着自己也想笑，扬声问：“有刀吗？电磁炉呢？”  
“水果刀行吗？电磁炉没有，有电煮锅，不过有点小。”王凯刷完牙，笑嘻嘻过来趴在靳东背上，明知故问，“哥，真管饱啊？”靳东回头看他，得到了一个薄荷味儿的吻。  
二十分钟后，一锅用料丰富的（即食）海参（速冻）牛肉丸（湾仔码头）馄饨闪亮登场，靳东还特意切了几片有薄有厚的胡萝卜丢进去。王凯特别给面子，围着汤碗左三圈右三圈地拍照，附赠感叹若干：“不愧是刚演完美食家的人啊，这都学会配色了！”  
靳东笑而不语，直接往王凯嘴里塞了个海参。  
他带来的海参都是贵价货，尺寸挺大的，挺长的，也挺粗的。现在一半含在王凯嘴里一半拖在外头，王凯一边叼着海参一边还唔唔唔地抗议，整体来说，场面相当……R18。靳东这边已经吃了好几个馄饨，王凯才把那根海参囫囵半片地嚼咽下去：“这也太大了，靠，差点噎死我！”  
靳东顺口流氓了一句：“不可能，比这个更大的你又不是没吃过。”

6  
白日宣淫的前提是一定要反锁上房间门。  
洗也洗好了，扩也扩完了，靳东的家伙事儿都怼进来大半截了，王凯突然想起这个问题，马上喊停，问题是这会儿谁能停得下来啊。靳东不依不饶继续往里进，王凯怕有人无意中进来，急得不行，跪在床上往前爬了两步，结果靳东也跟着往前，两手掐住他那把细腰，低声说：“不是说各自在房间里隔离，交流都靠微信吗？别怕。”  
“万一……哈啊……”靳东稍微拔出来一点，然后挺腰再顶进去，顶端刚好从前列腺上碾过，王凯被刺激到了要命的地方，声儿都变了。靳东被裹得也有点吃不住劲，喘息着问：“就那么害怕，被人看见？还是你其实就想让别人看见……操！”他明显感觉到王凯吸裹得更厉害了些，以为无意中发现了真相，且喘且笑，“想让人看，嗯？”  
王凯使劲摇头，半边脸压在枕头里，声音发闷，靳东甚至听不清他到底说了些什么，只是一次又一次地以阴茎为刃，反复剖开王凯热烫的肠肉，像传世名刀终于找到了它的鞘。  
只是怕什么来什么，门上清清楚楚两声响，王凯呜咽着拼命挣扎，靳东死死按着他后腰，生活制片在门外大声问：“凯哥！我们今天上午要去超市买东西，你要捎什么回来吗凯哥？凯哥？”  
靳东屏着呼吸抵在里头磨他，撞击声是没有了，但水声仍然足够明显。王凯忍不住要想，生活制片还等在门口吗？他会不会听到点什么？会不会直接开门进来？会不会……会不会看见自己撅着屁股，被靳东操得腿都合不拢？  
多出一点点自己吓自己的幻想，本就紧致的后穴痉挛般抽紧，王凯死死咬着嘴唇，忽然间枕头边的手机屏幕亮起来，弹出一条来自生活制片的视频邀请，霎那间恐惧兴奋和快感交织着汹涌而至，王凯脑子里嗡嗡直响，白花花一片，颤栗着连续射了好几股，到最后射是射不出什么了，阴茎还在一下下的抽动。  
等他恢复意识的时候，视频邀请早就取消了。靳东满身是汗地搂着他，笑得又满足又坏：“刚才吃了几根海参？这才第一根呢。说了管饱，肯定管饱。”  
王凯回忆了一下靳东带来了多少海参，觉得自己大概要完。

7  
靳东本来打算过来呆一天——好吧最多两天——就走的，然而好像也就是眨了几下眼睛的功夫，第三天都过去一半了。他说不出自己要走的话，也实在舍不得走，能两个人单独呆在一起的日子似乎可以亿万斯年地过下去，一间房间，一张床，整个世界弱化成无关紧要的背景白噪音，王凯穿着T恤和运动裤窝在椅子里看剧本，运动裤里什么都没穿。  
靳东靠在窗台上打电话，国外的朋友又联系了一些防护服，不知道是什么标准，不知道是医用还是工业用，只知道价钱——两个小时前的价钱，犹豫下去说不定还要涨。王凯分出一只眼睛，越过剧本上缘看过来，期盼而忐忑，靳东不知怎么突然想起他们刚熟起来那会儿。剧本上本来没有那么多对手戏的，他给王凯的角色一次一次地加戏，王凯也每次都能接得住，要是觉得自己演得不错就会这么看过来，圆眼睛乖得不得了，让人没办法不把视线落在他身上，没法不答应他的任何要求。  
最后靳东还是拍板把那批防护服全买了。王凯丢掉根本没看进去的剧本，小声欢呼雀跃，又笑嘻嘻在他脸上靠近耳根那儿亲一下。

8  
磨蹭到半夜，靳东实在不能不走了。现在国外物资报关进口也要找人帮忙，光靠打电话不一定靠得住，而且现在的路况还不好说，来的时候靳东开了两天一宿，回程要开多长时间他心里也没数。  
王凯的眼角垂着，睫毛也垂着，整个人蔫蔫的，靳东呼噜两把他的头毛，温声说：“不愿意让我走啊？”  
“……嗯。”王凯承认得很痛快，搂住靳东不肯撒手，强行充当腰部挂件，“哥，要不你考虑考虑，干脆把我装箱子里打包带走得了。”  
“肯定装不下。”靳东笑着比划一下，“就你那胳膊腿儿，硬的，想装箱子里必须从中间撅折……”  
王凯叹气：“我知道不可能，就……随便一说。”他抿抿嘴唇，拎起已经腾空的箱子，在门口戴上口罩和棒球帽，套上长羽绒服，“我送你。”  
一切好像都和来的时候一样，空空的走廊，只有两个人肩并肩的电梯，前台没人，大堂角落里保安在高高低低扯着呼噜。靳东在感应门前停下来：“好了，你回去吧。”  
王凯拖着旅行箱往外走：“我帮你放上车。”

9  
“那，我走了？”驾驶室的车门已经关了，靳东伸长胳膊来关副驾这边的，“我待会儿跟你发微信——”  
王凯一声不吭地跳上副驾，一手关门一手拉过安全带系好：“哥，我跟你一起回去吧。”  
靳东和他对视了两秒钟，王凯干咽了好几次，喉结始终在滚，但眼神没退缩过，靳东怎么看他，他就怎么看回去，半步都不肯退。  
傻乎乎的。但是……没办法。靳东长长叹口气：“待会儿帮我看着点GPS。”  
王凯猛点头：“我可以跟你换着开！”  
靳东瞥他一眼：“预谋已久了吧你？”  
王凯得意地盒盒盒：“嗐，私奔还计划什么啊，跟你走就完了呗！”

10  
车子一路向北，高速公路上再没有别的车了，整条公路、整个世界好像都是他们的。风很大，月亮明晃晃地挂在车头左前方，没有云彩挡着，又圆又大又黄的月亮，靳东甚至生出种错觉，假如他们一直向前开，也许能直接开到月亮里去。  
王凯在副驾上盘起腿来，研究了半天GPS，得出结论：“哥，要是咱俩换着开，明天晚上差不多就到家了！诶也不知道小龙虾那家现在有没有外卖，是不是咱俩还得买点吃的回去啊，早知道应该把没吃完的带上……”  
靳东微笑起来。在到达月亮之前，他们肯定早就到家了。  
这是这年的第一个月圆之夜，月色很美。


End file.
